


First Date

by wingsflapandahurricanebrews



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: I hope this is okay!, M/M, This was requested by someone on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsflapandahurricanebrews/pseuds/wingsflapandahurricanebrews
Summary: They'd never been on a real first date, and Clay thinks they should.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic, even though its title is bland! I hope you enjoy.

The end of the day was coming close, as the ending bell to the last period rang out, sending students scattering to their out of their classes. Clay had already grabbed his things, working the courage to finally ask Tony on a date, like an actual date. 

It felt weird to have to ask, seeing as they were together. But they'd never had a proper date. 

Clay decided that lounging around didn't count. And Monet's had been routine long before their friendship progressed to a relationship. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Tony walking towards the exit. It wasn't unusual, Clay usual beat him to his car. He jogged to catch up. Tony glanced to him in surprise.

"Usually you're by my car already," he noted, pushing the door open, allowing them both to exit the school. The cool breeze was refreshing as they left the stale school. Clay gave him a lopsided grin. 

"What do you say we go on a date? Like, an actual date," he proposed, watching for Tony's reaction. Tony responded with a confused glance.

"We haven't gone a date? We go to Monet's every morning? I always thought those were dates," he countered, unlocking the car. Clay slid into the passengers side, pausing to watch as Tony started the car. 

"We did that before we got into a relationship, doesn't count," Clay shot back, watching as an amused grin curled onto Tony's lips. 

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Tony questioned, watching as Clay paused to think. 

What did he want to do?

"Lets go for a hike," Clay offered, glancing over to where Tony held up a finger.

"We did that when we were friends, though, as by your rule, doesn't count," Tony mused, pulling from his parking spot. Clay shook his head.

"Technically, it doesn't. We didn't go for a hike every morning," Clay shot back. "But," he continued, smiling when Tony laughed and shook his head. "What do you propose?" Tony laughed harder, setting a hand to rest on Clay's thigh. 

"Dinner and a movie?" Tony offered, awaiting the smart-ass reply from Clay. Clay seemed to ponder for a moment. 

"Isn't that classic though? Everyone does that," Clay replied, moving to grab Tony's hand, intertwining their fingers. "But it does sound good," Clay admitted, smiling slightly. Tony grinned. 

"Tonight? I'll pick you up at seven," Tony murmured. Clay smiled widely. 

"It's a date."

-  
Clay had been screaming internally for the past hour, as he realized he didn't know the dress code. He tried to play it cool, and texted Tony about where they'd be going. A minute passed and he received a reply. 

From: Unhelpful Yoda

Rosie's okay? Or somewhere else. 

Clay was relieved when it wasn't anywhere he hadn't gone. There was a moment where he realized: What high schooler would go on a date at a fancy restaurant? With the exception of dancers, most high schoolers couldn't afford dinner at expensive places.

He couldn't quite understand why he was so nervous. They'd been together for a couple months, yet his hands would still become clammy, his heart would skip a beat, and he'd be flushed. 

He sat on the porch after he'd dressed accordingly, watching as it began to rain. There was a clap of thunder, and a bright flash. 

Through the heavy rain, he could see Tony pulling up. He grabbed his hoodie and held it over his head, laughing as he made a dash for the car. He greeted Tony with a quick kiss before trying to dry off. 

"Off to Rosie's?" Tony questioned as he pulled away from the curb. Clay grinned and nodded. Tony kept glancing towards him, a small smirk pulled on his lips. It didn't take them long, and once they exited the car, they both made a mad dash for the diner. When they entered, it was mostly empty. There were one or two customers, and mostly just staff. They moved to sit at a booth, both of them glancing to one across the room. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked, and Clay recognized her from his history class. He couldn't remember her name, he glanced at the uniform. "Clay? Tony? I've never seen you guys here before," she stated, leaning against the booth. 

"Alexis, hey," Clay greeted awkwardly. Tony gave a small wave. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Anything to drink?" she repeated. Tony glanced to Clay, awaiting him to answer first. 

"A vanilla milkshake for me," Clay smiled politely. She nodded, glancing to Tony. 

"I'll take the same," he told her, watching as she nodded and walked away. The lights to the diner flickered as a loud rumble of thunder passed. They both glanced to each other in surprise. 

"It hasn't stormed this bad in a while," Clay noted. There was a long pause. But it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and felt normal. Clay was looking out the window, watching as the sky would light up. Tony just watched in a silent fascination. 

They both snapped out of their trances when Alexis set the two milkshakes down. 

"Two vanilla shakes. Did you guys even look at the menus?" she questioned as she took in the two startled glances. Clay stuttered out a response.

"I'm just going to have a milkshake. We're catching a movie after this, I'd rather have candy than an actual meal," he replied quietly. Tony glanced to her and smiled.

"Surprise me," he stated bravely. She blew out a breath. 

"Gotcha," she walked away, whispering something to the cook. 

"She's probably going to have him concoct something terrible," Clay pointed out, watching as Alexis would laugh as she watched the cook. Tony grinned and shrugged. 

"I'm not going to fill up on sugar," Tony offered, reaching for Clay's hand. 

Holding hands in public was a rare occurrence. 

It wasn't that they didn't like holding hands, Tony just wasn't a big fan large displays of affection. 

Clay understood that. He respected it, too.

They chatted for a short bit, but it was mostly Clay trying to see what movie they were going to see. Tony wouldn't say, other than that it was at a different theater. Clay was silently pouting when Alexis had finally slid a dish in front of Tony. 

"Could've ruined your night, but I went with a burger and fries," she offered, shrugging. She set the bill down. "Enjoy the rest of your night, guys," she gave them a small smile and returned to the bar stools, taking a seat as she would strike up a conversation with another waitress. 

The storm had calmed by the time they had left, leaving only a slight rain behind. The rest of the evening was calm, but exciting nonetheless. 

Needless to say, their first date wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, I love feedback. I hope you enjoy. You can request on tumblr, @wingsflapandahurricanebrews.


End file.
